What do you want?
by nylda128
Summary: What made Jo propose to Zane? This is a short one-shot where Jo and Jack have a little talk which made Jo decide to propose to Zane. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: _**EUReKA **_is not, and will never be, mine.

Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, time for an intro! How amazeballs was the finale? I still rewatch it, along with other eps for my Zane and Jo fix. I love them so much, but I also wish other things were explored (not Jack and Jo, please hell to the NO). Therefore, I'm thinking of doing a fic on Jo and Holly. You think that's a good idea? Anyway, here's a one-shot that I need to write because I'm needy.

Please review! Thanks.

"Knock-knock."

Jack looked up from his table and sees Jo. "Hey, you." He puts the report into a file, clips it and settles it on the desk, looking down at it with both his hands at his waist.

"Getting nostalgic already?" Jo asked, seeing that Jack is staring at the desk. He just gave a shrug and looked up at Jo. "Nahhhhh. This is one thing that I'm not gonna miss about this job – writing the reports. In fact, I'll be glad to leave all this behind." Jo noticed the tone in his voice, masking his sadness of having to leave Eureka. They both stayed silent for a moment, both allowing the melancholy of the future ahead float in the room.

"Carter…you can say it, you know. That you're sad. To leave this place."

Carter contemplates on what Jo just said, and his face breaks into the sadness that he has been hiding from everyone. Then he smiles, "Okay, I'm sad. I'm sad that I'll have to leave this town, its people, its antics…..everything. I have built a life here, a family, and I am _happy _here…" Jack cuts himself, trying to hold back tears from the thought of having to leave Eureka.

Jo, who was by the counter, goes to Jack. "Hey there, come on, maybe this is a good thing. Maybe going away from here you can have a perfect start with Allison and the kids. Come on…..Jack…." Jo, now also close to tears, looks down.

Both of them laugh, their laughter coupled with sobs.

"Ahhhh…" Jack groans. "You're terrible with goodbyes, Jo."

"Hey, this is not goodbye, okay. We're just…not living near each other anymore. And I won't be able to ask for your help. Ya know, just in case…" Jo chuckled.

"Well, Switzerland's pretty far…" Jack didn't get to finish his sentence, because Jo's face just changed. "Or Washington…" he continued. But Jo's face remained rigid. "Awwwwww….come on!"

"It's just hard, okay?! These things…you don't just decide overnight. There has to be some pros and cons before…before you commit. I mean, even Zane has to think…" but before she can finish, Jack cuts her off, "I don't think Zane's in the thinking stage anymore. He's more like in the confirmed stage."

"What…what do you mean?" Jo asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Come on, Jo, he's crazy about you. In fact both of you are crazy, and always have been." Jo can't help but frown and cross her arms at Jack's statement about her being crazy. If she wanted to, she'd break his arms there and then for saying that, but she wanted to hear what he had to say next. Seeing Jo's posture and demeanor, Jack continues with his explanation, "What I mean to say is that Zane already knows what he wants; _you_. But he's a guy, so he's trying to be cool and telling you that he's got this and that job offer…but everyone else can see that all he wants is you. The only thing that's left now….is _you_. _You _need to decide what you want."

Jack's emphasis on the 'you' made Jo relax her posture, and the clockwork starts spinning in her head. "What do I do, Carter? I…I'm lost here," her voice sounding more like a plea than a statement.

"Look deep in your heart. What do you want, Jo?"

Silence.

"I'm sure you'll find the answer." Jack smiles, gives a pat on her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head. "Goodbye, Ranger. And good luck." With that, he leaves the sheriff's office.

Jo sat on the table, asking herself the question, _What do I want?_

She looked up and sees the jail cell. Memories of her time as the deputy, and two very particular events in her life that happened at the jail cell flash by. She walks to the jail cell and looks inside.

Suddenly, she knows what she wants. It's a long shot, she might not get it, but she has to try.

She picks up the phone.


End file.
